


The Release of Angelus

by debbystitches



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches
Relationships: Angel/Dawn Summers, Angel/Original Female Character, Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 2





	The Release of Angelus

For a long time his looks have not changed. The boyish features didn’t fade for 200 years then she walked into his life. She wasn’t a witch. She wasn’t a demigod. She was something stronger. Angel couldn’t believe he was seeing a real live angel. What brought her here? He had to find out. He watched her walk down the dark sidewalk in LA. She was talking with another woman. He knew she could feel him follow her. 

Outside a gated driveway he watched until the night was coming to an end. He made his way back to his apartment still thinking of her. As he moved through the next week his mind is torn between the problems at hand and finding her again. With his friends he rushed down a dark alley into a coming battle to end all battles. She was there again at the edge of the melee she was watching and waiting. With her are others, they felt like her but not as powerful. Angel was distracted by her when he felt a blade sink deep into his neck. He fell. His friends fell. It was the end of their existence. Angel was glad the fight is finally over. A bright white light came to him. This isn’t right he thought before the light took over.

In the distance he heard this mother call for him. A deeper sensuous voice called for him too. He felt the light and the dark pulling at him, at his soul. He struggled to decide who will win when a third sensation came to him. There was a pull on his heart. It beat. In his ears he heard the sound of his blood pumping to his brain. Angel awakened in the street in the full daylight of a LA day. He looked around. He’s been out in the daylight before. One glorious vacation from the dark before he tossed the talisman into the Pacific Ocean. When he sleeps he often dreams of this time. Now it has happened again.

He looked around. The bodies of his fallen comrades are not there in the street. They are all gone. Angel knew he was in Hell now. He will exist in the torture of knowing he got all his friends killed and he survived. Only he didn’t survive, did he? 

He walked back toward his home watching life going on. He looks at a newsstand. Is it possible? Did he survive? In a window he catches his reflection. Something is different. He cannot place what it is, but he feels the difference beyond his heartbeat. He walks into his hotel. He looks around at the artifacts of his friends’ lives. The thought of being without him are almost unbearable. Climbing the stairs, he makes his way to his suite. He collapses in his favorite chair. 

Hours later he awakens with a new sense of reality. He has not come to terms with losing his friends, but he still has his mission. Rising with the feeling of hunger in his stomach he turns to his fridge. The thought of blood to soothe his hunger does not appeal. He heads down to the hotel kitchen instead. There he finds a fresh steak, some cold cuts and a salad. He prepares a meal for himself heating the meats and dressing the salad with oil and vinegar like he’s seen his friends do. The first bite of steak enlivens his mind and taste buds. Feeling the need for a drink he pulls out an old bottle of wine from the rack. Angel enjoys the meal for the fist time in centuries. Raising his plate to lick it clean, he stops. He realizes he has eaten food, real food. What has happened to him?

He needs answers. Angel rushes to the garage. He drives over to the gated house he saw her go into over a week ago. He leaves the car at the gate and climbs over it. He runs to the house and thumps on the door. There is no answer. He looks in every low window circling the house. He’s so frustrated. The sanctity of the house keeps him from breaking a window to go in. He listens and smells. The house is empty. He checks the garage. There he finds the trash but little else. He sees the letters with Oklahoma return addresses. A place to look. 

Angel moves through the long yard. He finds a pressure plate to open the gate. Jumping on it he triggers the gate to open and the lights around the yard come on. The lights trip a camera as well. The signal from the camera travels to a monitoring center in Oklahoma. The late-night dispatcher calls a phone. “He found it.” is the message he leaves on the voicemail. Angel starts his car and leaves the drive of the house in California. He heads east.

When fatigue or hunger strikes Angel stops at the various places beside the highway. He grifts gas, groceries and information. The drive takes 4 days. Angel is road weary and in need of a shower when his car stops in front of the address on the envelopes. He sits there, waiting. Daylight has just broken in the small town just west of Tulsa. The sleepy neighborhood is coming to life. Dogs come out to pee on trees and tires. 

Angel follows her for days. He sees her move from one empty day to another. She visits people, she does her work but there’s no man to hold her to touch her. Angel sees her seek him out occasionally. She knows he’s there. On Sunday she emerges from the church with a gaggle of young women. The move to vehicles and then down the roads to a local eatery. Angel follows them into the burger place. He orders a meal then sits in a booth close by. After finishing their meal and saying their good byes the women leave her. She slides into the booth across from Angel. Watching his eyes, she reaches across the table to touch his hand. Fury erupts from him at her touch. “How could you do this to me?” he growls. “You brought me back to an empty home. All my friends are gone. I have nothing to live for. I’m ALONE!” he shouts in her face spitting with the final word. Immediately he regrets the words and he flushes, as all the eyes in the place look at her. A man in a uniform starts their way but with a look the woman transmits that she’s okay. “Angel, will you drive me home?” He’s surprised to hear himself say yes. He drives her a few miles down the road to a small cottage backed up to a levee. 

Your work was not done. You work in Los Angeles was over but you were needed in other places. Especially here. My network reached out to you time and again asking for assistance. We relied on hunters for what we could, but you have a special cache, a skill set.” “Something you can’t do?” he asked incredulously. “Afterall you brought me back from the dead, you made me whole again, and you, you cannot handle it yourself?” “Unfortunately, you made this mess and you need to clean it up. It was bad timing that the forces in Los Angeles were able to overcome you.” “Mess? What mess? My son is dead, his mother is dead, his adoptive mother is dead. His daughter is dead. My mess is gone.” “There is one more element in your life that has survived. She is an abomination, something I cannot touch or destroy.” 

In the late of the day she drove him to a hill above Tulsa. Under the light of a first quarter moon, he heard a howl. A werewolf howl? Outside of the full moon? She leads him to the cave under the rocks where the highway construction had stopped. Angel smells something familiar. OZ? he thinks but there is something different about the smell. He watches the small lycanthrope walk out of the cave in his human form. Behind him rises the werewolf Angel had heard. The female is different. She looks around smelling and hearing Angel and his companion’s heartbeats. She homes in on them and alerts Oz of the danger. Angel senses the change in her as she lopes his direction. She is also a vampire. Someone Angel turned as Angelus, a true abomination. When she arrives within reach, Angel also discovers who she is in her human form. Dawn.


End file.
